This application includes three conceptual areas of research and study. (1) Research concerning aging and cohort descriptions and explanations of changes in drinking practices and problems, truncating successive age cohort samples into those who continue toward a chronic problem drinking course and those who moderate their drinking. Analyses of multiple sample longitudinal and cross-sectional data of the general population are planned. This series of studies should further clarify the relationships between clinical and general population findings. (2) A study program developed to explore new questions and methods of inquiry in the relationship of alcohol use and abuse to the workplace. This study will pave the way for research designed to explore the characteristics of workplace environments "at risk" for higher consumption and alcohol problems among employees. (3) Research concerning the relationship of the distribution of alcohol in the local community to the consumption of alcohol will include analyses of available data on (a) a study of student drinking after changes in laws affecting availability of alcohol around college campuses in California and (b) a community study in which the relationships between alcohol outlet distribution and consumption will be examined. Methods utilized include analyses of cross-sectional and longitudinal available samples of the general population. In some of the proposed research, interdisciplinary projects are suggested, either through work with scientists from other disciplines or through expansion of my own research orientation into other areas of inquiry or research disciplines. The health-related implications of the proposed program of research and study are aimed toward the potential of exploring new ways of thinking about prevention of alcohol-related problems by focusing on situational and contextual factors of aspects of alcohol use and alcohol problems at different points in the life course.